The instant invention reflects an ongoing evolution of structure, disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/419,095 filed Oct. 10, 1989 and Ser. No: 07/491,081 filed Mar. 9, 1990, to the instant inventor.
The prior art is relatively rich in attempts at providing construction blocks for children which challenge the child's imagination yet are not so complex as to frustrate the child in his creative endeavors. Not surprisingly, many known patents can be grouped into the above noted objection categories as being either too simple or too complex.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and are included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Schmetzer 171,533 December 28,1875 Lewis 1,405,851 February 7,1922 Hultman 1,554,095 September 15, 1925 McKee 2,708,329 May 17, 1955 Aureillan BR740,951 November 23, 1955 Zimmerman 2,776,521 January 8, 1957 Grutta 2,972,833 February 28, 1961 Christiansen 3,005,282 October 24, 1961 Amsler 3,032,919 May 8, 1962 Christiansen 3,162,973 December 29, 1964 Christiansen 3,242,610 March 29, 1966 Stubbmann 3,392,480 July 16, 1968 Playcraft Toys, Inc. BR1,167,678 October 22, 1969 Sloop et al. 3,496,670 February 24, 1970 Shackelton BR1,212,537 November 18, 1970 Huebl 3,603,025 September 7, 1971 Zimmerman 3,604,145 September 14, 1971 Nagasaka 3,740,895 June 26, 1973 Bakker DT2,429,491 January 16, 1975 Lange 3,867,784 February 25, 1975 Retzler & Knight BR1,382,134 January 29, 1975 Crawley 3,894,354 July 15, 1975 Fabre 3,895,456 July 22, 1975 Harvey 4,055,019 October 25, 1977 Osterried 4,080,742 March 28, 1978 Hake 4,090,322 May 23, 1978 Kristiansen 4,185,410 January 29, 1980 Knudsen 4,214,403 July 29, 1980 Mayr 4,253,268 March 3, 1981 Davis 4,257,207 March 24, 1981 Xanthopoulos et al. 4,270,303 June 2, 1981 Bersani FR2534-484-A April 20, 1984 Inskip EP-109-181-A May 23, 1984 Lyman 4,606,732 August 19, 1986 Yoke 4,642,064 February 10, 1987 Ziegler 4,731,041 March 15, 1988 Lyman 4,764,144 August 16, 1988 Lyman 4,789,369 December 6, 1988 Svagerko 4,792,319 December 20, 1988 Heiremans EP-89/00069 January 12, 1989 ______________________________________
The patent to Playcraft Toys, Inc. teaches discreet blocks having a rotational interfacing means comprised of a plurality of pins with spherical knobs on ends thereof which fit into spherical bores in the blocks. The applicant's invention is distinguishable from Playcraft Toys, however, in that blocks in the applicant's invention come into direct contact with each other and may rotate perpetually without reaching a rotational restriction. Other distinctions are also apparent.
The Zimmerman patent teaches that flexible blocks may be formed into circular constructs with a plurality of knobs and gaps alternating along a side edge. The Zimmerman patent teaches knobs and gaps which merely fasten to each other, rather than interfacing as taught by the applicant's invention. The applicant's invention also shows hubs allowing gear shaped blocks to be rotationally received upon separate mounting blocks. The Zimmerman patent does not teach any use of hubs or other mounting means allowing rotation about a central axis.
The remainder of the prior art listed above further show the state of the art of which applicant is aware. Each of these references is also distinguishable from the applicant's invention because the instant invention diverges more starkly from their teachings.